Complications
by Lils Solo
Summary: This is a Mary Sue so if you DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF READING, DON'T READ THIS PLEASE! But anyway it's a story that takes place 4 years before ANH and Luke and Lily are married. This is the story of how they overcome all the obsticols.
1. The Morning After

Complications

By: Lilian Anna Solo Skywalker

Chapter 1 The Morning After

Lilian Anna Solo Skywalker, rolled over in the bed she was sharing with her new husband, Luke Skywalker. They had gotten married the day before. And Lily had found out that she was pregnant with twins. She smiles to herself, when Luke found out, he would be happy. And then they could go to Lily's brother, Han Solo and talk to him about letting Lily stay with Luke on the farm. Lily had doubts about that. But she knew that if they talked to him, he might understand. But then again, Lily did go behind his back and get married; well she would have to pay the consequences for that. But Luke shouldn't have to too. Maybe, just maybe he would be allowed to come with them on the _Millennium Falcon_ and then they would be together. But she doubted that Han would let that happen. He didn't like his little sister being with someone, and well she was only fifteen. But she would think of something. But right now she had to wake her husband, she kissed him lightly on the lips and when his eyes opened she smiles, "Hello sleepy head." She said with a smile.

Luke Skywalker looks up at his wife. He couldn't believe it; he had married the girl of his dreams. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him and kisses the top of her head, "I'm so glad we got married." He said as he pulled away to look at her. He had met her five years ago, when they were both just ten years old. And well that was the happiest day he could think of, until they got married, that would be his happiest day. He knew that she had something to tell him, but he didn't know what it was. He smiles and kisses her nose. "Did you have a good nights sleep?" He said as he hugs her again, he couldn't believe it, it had happened. It was time for them to be husband and wife. It might be really hared to get together now, though because Lily would still have to travel with her brother. And he couldn't think of any way that he could travel with her. Unless her brother would pay him, and well that wasn't an option. He sighed he would think of someway to be with her, and then a thought struck him, "I know you love your brother and all of that, but what if you ran away. I mean my Aunt Beru would gladly take you shopping to get whatever you needed."

Lily smiles sadly and shakes her head, yes that did seem like a good plan. But Han would come looking for her. And he might accuse Luke's aunt and uncle of kidnapping her. And that was something that she didn't think she could handle. She loved Luke's aunt and uncle, just as they loved her. But Han had never met Luke. Lily had been afraid to take him home to her brother. She was afraid that Han would forbid her to see him ever again. And that would be a shame, since Luke was Lily's soul mate and best friend. She looks at Luke and shakes her head, "I would love to run away with you. But I love my brother and I can't leave him, and he would come looking for me. If I did get the OK from him to be with you, then I would gladly come live with you." She looked down at her belly, "But I don't think that will happen. Luke…I'm pregnant." She finished in a whisper. She didn't think Luke would be upset by the news. But she was still scared that something was going to happen between them. Last night was not their first night together. There was another night a couple months ago when Lily had come to visit that Luke and she had gotten together. She would have to hide it from Han; she didn't think he would tell anyone that he wasn't supposed to. But she had a feeling that he would forbid her to see Luke ever again.

Luke looks at her shocked, "You're what?" And then he smiled he couldn't believe that she was pregnant, "You're pregnant." He smiles and hugs her closer, "That's the most wonderful news ever." He said as he kisses the top of her head, he couldn't believe it. First he married his best friend, and then second of all, she was going to give him a child. He smiles and kisses her on the lips with such passion. He knew that she was going to do her best to make sure the little one was raised right and all of that. He just wished that he could go with her and make sure that she was going to be all right. But right now, they were going to have to be parted, and that was something that both of them didn't want. But it was something that they were going to have to get used to. He smiles as he pulls away, "Come on, I think it's time I met your brother." Of course he didn't really want to meet Han, he wasn't sure how he was going to take the whole marriage and baby thing. But things were going to have to be thought about now. And he knew that Lily wasn't going to be able to hide this for very long. He shook his head; there were many things to be taken into consideration right now. And he would make sure that Lily was safe.

Lily sighs and looks at Luke. She didn't want to go to Han. He was going to have a fit. She was supposed to be back before dark. And then she stayed out all night. She wouldn't be surprised if he had sent Chewbacca to find her. But she would deal with that when that came up. She smiles at Luke, "I know you want to meet my brother. And I want you to meet him too. I'm just worried that's all. I know that you will make a great first impression. But Han's a little overprotective of me. And I'm not sure how he's going to take the news of me getting married. I'm just warning you right now that it can get rough." She slides out of bed; she would have to get ready for the day. She sighs as she pulls on her dress, "I'm just worried that he's going to take you away from me. Luke I don't think I would be able to go along with that. I love you and I don't want to be apart from you forever. I think I can take the short time that Han's going to be gone, but forever…I don't think I can do it." She sighs as she sits down to put on her shoes. She was going to make sure that things were going to go well. She hoped with all of her might that Luke would be accepted into her family.

Luke looks over at Lily and smiles as he takes her hand, "Don't worry, if your brother doesn't like me, that won't stop me from seeing you. I will find a way. Don't you worry." He smiles as he squeezes her hand. He was happy that she was with him, and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way. He shook his head as he got out of the bed and started to get dressed himself, he needed to look presentable, not that he had any clean clothes or anything. But he would get to Lily's brother with clothes on. He looks at Lily, and could tell that she was very nervous. Probably because she didn't really want to tell her brother what she had done. And that she was pregnant. But she was going to have to be a big girl. He couldn't do that for her. Even though he really wanted to. He wanted to make sure that she was all right with that. But he knew that she was going to have to do this on her own. And he knew that she would come through with flying colors. He knew that she wasn't afraid of her brother. She was just afraid of what would happen to him. He smiles at himself and shakes his head again, "Come on, let's go meet your brother." He said with another squeeze of the hand.

Lily looks at him and smiles as he takes her hand. She knew as he did, that she was going to have to do this on her own. She was not that happy about it, but there was little way around this. And she knew it. She knew that she was going to be all right. And that Luke was going to be as well. But she didn't want to go to Han and tell him what she had done, and that she was pregnant. But she would have to accept the responsibility herself and take the action. She was going to have to do this to make sure that Luke was going to be all right too. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head, "I love you, you know that right?" She said as she squeezes his hand in return, "I know that you want to be there for me and all of that. But I don't think you should come with me to see my brother. I don't want him to send Chewie after you. I know that Chewie likes you and all of that. But if he thought I was being threatened or something like that, then you would have to run out of there as fast as you could. I don't want that to happen. I want you to be in one piece when I need to talk to you."

Luke looks at Lily and shakes his head, "Princess, I want to come with you. I know that your brother isn't going to be happy with us. But that's too bad for him. We made a decision and we are going to have this baby. There isn't really anything he can do to us. That would make us turn around from this commitment we took together." He said as he took her in his arms. "I love you and I know you love me." He whispers in her ear. He then strokes her hair, "I promise you, and we'll be alright. And I won't let anything happen to you." He says as he pulls away from her, "I know your brother wouldn't hurt you. But I still want to be there when you tell him. I want to be the one to take the responsibility that I married you." He smiles and hugs her closer. He didn't want her to do this on her own. And he knew that she wanted to try. But he wasn't going to let her. He was going to make sure that he got what he wanted out of this. And he would make sure that he stayed with Luke. And if that meant talking to her overprotective brother. Then so be it. He smiles at her, "Are you ready to go?"


	2. Telling Han

Chapter 2 Telling Han

Lily sighs as she get up from the bed, "Yeah I guess I am ready to go." She shook her head; this wasn't going to be easy. And she knew it. She looked over at Luke and sighs; he was the best thing that could ever happen to her. How was she going to get Han to see that? She didn't know. But she was going to think of something. And she was going to be able to talk him into letting her stay with him. Or so she hoped, she would have to do something. She looked over at Luke; she wasn't going to let Han hurt him or sick Chewie on him. She would think of something. She shook her head once again and looked at Luke, "Alright let's get this over with." She takes his hand and leads him out of the room. They hadn't brought any clothes with them or anything. And Lily knew that Luke had only his speeder with him. She wished they could look more presentable to Han, but then this was Han they were talking about. He wasn't the formal type of person. She knew that, that part would be all right. But what if Jabba found out, that was her biggest fear, and he would use Luke to get to Lily. No that would ever happen because he would never find out. She knew that Han would never sell them out. He was her brother after all, and that was all there was to that.

Han was standing on the top of the entrance ramp. He didn't know where Lily was. And that was bothering him. She usually came home when he needed or wanted her to. But last night she didn't come home after dark. He wanted to send someone out to find her. But he knew she was all right. She had a date last night. He didn't know the boy but he knew his name, that was the best he could do for now. He shook his head; no Lily would have been home on time unless something bad would have happened to her. He had to go find her. But before he could turn around he let out a sigh of relief, there she was, walking into the docking bay. With a boy that he had never seen before. Probably Lily's date. He wanted to tear him apart; he was probably the reason that kept her out all night. He didn't like this; something was going on that Lily wasn't telling him. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. Something in the look in her eyes, told him all he needed to know. She was in love with this guy, and there was nothing he could do to change her mind. He could of course forbid her to see him. But that might hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted. He shook his head, he would listen to them, see what they had to say. Then he would make his judgment on the kids. He didn't want to do that without hearing Lily's side of the story.

Lily reaches over and takes Luke's hand as they reach the boarding ramp. Lily stays on the bottom of it and looks up at Han. "Han I would like you to meet my husband Luke Skywalker. And there's more, before you say anything, I'm pregnant." She didn't say that she was pregnant with twins that might prove to be too much for Han and Luke. She hadn't told him yet either and she didn't want to do it until she knew she had to. She looks at Luke and then smiles at him; she knew that Han was going to flip when she mentioned him as her husband. But that was all right. He would get used to the idea. She was still getting used to it herself. Even though it was what she wanted for five years. And now that she finally got it now she was going to hold onto it as best as she could. She shook her head; something was going on in that head of her brothers. But she would have to wait it out and see what happened. Things were changing, that much she knew. But how much and to what extent, she had no idea. She hoped that he wouldn't do something rash. She didn't know what she was going to do, but that was all right. Things were going to be looking up sooner or later…right? 

Luke looks at Lily and could tell that she was nervous, so he gave her hand a squeeze. To let her know that he was there for her and that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He looked at Han and smiles, "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself before, but it was prudent that I kept my distance." He looked up the ramp where Chewie was standing on the other side of Han. It was an impressive sight; Chewie was Han's wookiee co-pilot. And he was huge, and he could rip Luke into shreds if he wanted to. But he knew as did Lily that Chewie liked Luke and the only way he would attack him is if he did something to hurt either Han or Lily. But he had no way or any reason to do so. He loved Lily with all of his heart he wasn't going to hurt her. And he didn't even know Han, so he wasn't going to hurt him either. He shook his head and took Lily's hand in his; he was going to make sure that she was going to be all right and all of that. He looked at Han, "I'm really sorry we didn't tell you before. Lily was just worried about your reaction." He said a little nervously.

Han looks at Lily and shakes his head. He starts down the ramp and stops in the middle and looks at her, "You're…no that can't be. And you're…well that can't be either. You would have told me or invited me to the wedding. Lils why did you do such a thing without telling me first? I love you and I want what's best for you. And if this boy is what you want and need, then I wasn't going to stand in the way." He looked at Luke, he wasn't sure of what to make of this boy. He knew that he loved his sister very much. He could tell by the way he looked at her. He didn't know if he approved or not. He didn't want his sister to move onto another boy that wasn't him. But sometimes you had to let go of that. He shook his head and made his way down to Lily. He wraps his arms around her in a hug, "I'm happy for you Lils, I'm sorry if I ever made the impression that I wasn't. But I am. And I am very proud of you. It took some guts to come and tell me this. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ground you for a month. And then you can stay here with Luke." He said with a smile. He knew that Lily would like that very much. And he didn't know why he was offering it to her. But he thought he was being fair. He was grounding her. Which meant she couldn't leave the ship, without him. And the thing was that Luke wasn't going to be around, so it would be like any other trip that they had taken. He smiles at Luke, "I'm Han Solo by the way."

Lily looks up at Han and shakes her head; did she just hear him right? Did he just offer for her to stay here with Luke, after a month of grounding? That did seem fair to her. She didn't know what she was going to do off the ship anyway. And maybe Han just needed that time to say goodbye to his little sister. Well she could understand that. And she would happily give it to him. And then there was the fact that he was letting her stay with Luke. She couldn't believe it. She was going to stay with Luke. She looks at Luke and smiles, "I think that means that you have to leave." She said with a slight smile on her face. She didn't want him to go. But Han was very strict about his groundings. And this one isn't going to be different." She then leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Han would want her to be up in her room or working on the ship. That's how he had grounded her, work or her room. She usually chose the room or both at that matter. Because there were times when she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts, and there were times when she wanted to keep her hands busy so that she didn't think so much. Well this time she wanted to be alone. She had some planning to do for the twins she was carrying. She didn't know how she was going to break it to either man that she was pregnant with twins.

Luke looks over at Lily and smiles, "It's alright Princess, I'll see you in a month. Don't worry I'll try to keep in touch. I don't know what kind of rules your brother puts in place while you're grounded." He said as he kissed her, "I'll see you around Lils, and thanks Han." He then turns around and walks away. He didn't like leaving Lily like that. But he knew if he was going to get on good terms with his brother-in-law, then he would have to follow his rules. And if he did that and got on good terms with the man. Then things would go great. And then he would be able to see Lily as much as he wanted when she was on planet. Because she was going to come live with him. That was something that he wasn't going to get over. It was such a nice surprise. He didn't think that her brother would cave in like that. But since he did, well Luke wasn't going to take that out of context or anything. He had to wait a month. That wasn't that bad at all. It was the most amount of time that Lily had stayed off planet anyway. And he had done so many things while she was gone. But this time he would have to plan for her stay forever. And then the baby's room. He was going to have to work on that.

Han looks at Lily and smiles as he walks down the ramp and wraps an arm around her. He was happy for her. But he didn't like that she did this without at least consulting him first. But he also knew that she was doing the right thing right now. She had come to him, she had told him about the baby. And that was a step in the right direction. She was growing up, though he didn't like it, there wasn't anything he could do about it. He shook his head and looked at Lily, "I really don't know if I'm going to allow you to use the comm while you're grounded. But I'll think about it." He smiles and then kisses her cheek, "Come on I'll make you some breakfast. You haven't eaten yet. Have you?" He said as he makes his way to the galley. He didn't know what he was going to fix her. But it would be something good and delicious. And he would make sure that everything was set up just the way she liked it.


	3. The Return

Chapter 3 The Return

A month later Lily runs down the ramp. She was going to see Luke for the first time in a month. And she had not talked to him in that time. She sighs when she looks at Han, "Are you sure you're OK with this." She said as she noticed that she had forgotten her bags in her room. She laughs to herself and turns around and walks to get her single bag. Traveling with a smuggler left little to the funds, and that meant that they didn't have much clothes and stuff like that. But Lily was all right with that. She would have some fun with Luke and Han would come for a visit every once in a while. She knew that Luke's aunt and uncle would be all right with her staying there. They loved her and they were going to make sure she was all right. Luke had told her on a private com channel that Lily had rigged to talk to him…until Han figured it out and put an end to that. She was lucky she didn't get any extra time in the grounding situation. She shook her head, things were looking better already. She would be able to stay with Luke and she wouldn't miss him anymore. She smiles as she looks at Han once more, "I love you, don't you ever forget that." She said as she made her way to him and hugged him, "Thank you for everything."

Han looks at his sister and shook his head. No he wasn't sure he wanted this to happen. But he knew that Lily was going to be all right. She was going to go and have a good time with Luke, and that was all that mattered to him. He was going to make sure that she was happy. He smiles at her and nods; "Alright I'll see you later." He said as he moved over to her and hugged her. "I'm going to be here if you need to talk to me." He said with a kiss on the top of her head. "I think Luke's here. Why don't you go meet him and I'll wait here." He smiles as he watches her go. He didn't like this; he didn't want to see her go. But at the same time, he was going to let her grow up. And this is the way he was going to do it. He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to be in the middle. But he didn't want to make Lily mad at him, then she would never want to come back. He was going to have to let her go sometime. It was her time to go, and it wasn't happy time for Han. He knew that she was going to be all right. But he just wanted to guarantee it. But he wasn't sure how he was going to do that. And he didn't know if he would ever see her again. But at the same time he did know that he was going to see her again. And that she was going to have to leave sometime. He waves one last time at her and then turns around and walks out of the room.

Lily watches him leave from the bottom of the ramp. This was harder then she thought it would be. She knew she wanted to be with Luke. But this was hard. She loved her brother and she didn't want to hurt him. But then she knew just as he did that someday they were going to have to let go of this relationship and get going. And Lily knew as Han did that this was her time to leave. And she was going to be with Luke, the love of her life. And the man that she was going to be able to talk to about anything. And he was going to be there for her when the babies came. She had told him it was twins, and he loved the sound of that. He almost had a heart attack. But she knew that he was happy. Unfortunately that was the time that Han had walked in to find them on the comlink. And he wasn't that happy about it. But she was now four months pregnant. And she was going to have a good time with her husband. It was her birthday today. And Han had gotten her a lovely gift. It was a locket with a picture of her and Han on one side, and the other had a picture of Luke and Lily. How he had found a picture like that. She didn't know. She had a feeling that he went through her room to find it. But that was OK; he did it for the sake of giving her a present. She shook her head, he was already giving her the best gift ever, and that was to let her stay on the farm with Luke. She knew it was hard for him, but she was going to have to be a big girl and do this. It was hard, she would admit that. But she didn't know what she was going to do. She wanted to be with Luke so much that she didn't almost didn't care. But at the same time she cared very much so.

Luke was waiting for her outside of the bay. When he saw her come out he rushed to her and threw his arms around her in a huge hug. He was so happy that she was back. And this time she would be here for good. He kisses her passionately, "I've missed you so much." He said with another kiss, he knew that she missed him just as much as he missed her. But it was time that they started their life together. And he knew that Lily was going to do her best to make sure that everything went fine. He smiles at her and takes her hand and leads her to the speeder, "Aunt Beru is so excited that you're coming to live with us. There's so much to do. She has told me that so many times." He said with a chuckle. He smiles jumps into the speeder himself, he had to get them to the farm, it was getting close to dark and he didn't want to run into any trouble with the sandpeople. But he knew that she was going to have a good time with him, and there were things that he would be able to do when he was with her. But he couldn't do them before. They had talked on the comlink yes, but it wasn't the same as having her here with him.

Lily looks over at Luke. She couldn't believe that she was finally here, and here to stay. She didn't have to leave with Han in the morning. Or in a week. She was going to be able to stay with Luke. And that was the best thing about it. She was going to have a good time with him, and she knew that he was going to make sure that she was the happiest girl alive. She smiles over at him as he starts the speeder. She reaches over and takes his hand. She was the luckiest girl alive, and she wanted him to know that's how she felt. She loved him so much and there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. And now that she was having his twins something just felt right. She sighs in content as she watches the landscape go by. This was going to be the best time of her life, and very interesting. She hadn't lived with anyone but Han and now that she was living with the man of her dreams. Things had to come to a boil sometime. And she knew that they would have their fights. But that was all right. Things would be all right, if they did fight they would make up. And to be truthful, it would be boring without a fight or two. She knew that.

Luke pulls up to the homestead and looks at Lily with a huge smile on his face. "There are two surprises for you when you go in. You remember where my room is. That's where they are." He said as he got out of the speeder to help her out. He knew that she was going to be thrilled with the surprises. One of them was a dog. She had told him so many times that she wanted a dog. But Han wouldn't let her have one because they were messy and she couldn't take care of it. Or that's what he said. But Luke knew different. Lily would be able to take care of a dog, and that's when she was going to love him even more. The second was a necklace he found at the market the other day. He saw it and thought of his princess, and he had to get it for her. He smiles as he leads her into the house, "I'm just going to go tell Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen that you're here." He said with a kiss on the cheek, this was going to be exciting he knew. He was so happy that she had decided to come live with him. He was the luckiest guy alive. He had the woman of his dreams and she had him. There wasn't anything in the galaxy that he wanted more, and then he would make sure that she was safe. He smiles and walks into the den where his aunt and uncle were sitting watching the holonews. He smiles, "Lily's here." He announced. He then looked at Beru, "I haven't told her what you have planned for tomorrow. I didn't know if you wanted to keep that a secret or not."

Beru Lars looks at her nephew and smiles, "Thanks Luke Dear." She said, "Do you want me to come and see her?" She smiles and walks over to Luke and hugs him, "Or do you want some time alone with her. I understand if you want to be alone." She said with a smile and kiss on the cheek. She loved both Luke and Lily and she was happy that they had finally gotten married and that they were going to be all right. She shakes her head, "I think I'll leave you two alone." She said with a wink at Luke. She then looks at Owen, he hadn't said anything. And she knew what he was thinking he didn't want Lily to be here. He knew of the bounty on her brother's head, and he didn't want her to bring any trouble with her. But he still cared for the young woman. Beru smiles and looks at Luke, "You go on now. Make sure she's safe and secure for the night." She said with another kiss on the cheek, "Please just make sure she's comfortable." She smiles and walks back to her seat, she was going to make dinner for everyone, and that was going to be an interesting meal. She hoped that everyone behaved themselves, well her family, even though Lily was her family.

Lily was waiting outside of the room for Luke. She didn't want to go inside without him. He had a surprise for her. And she wanted him to be there when she saw them. She smiles when he comes up she looks at the door, "I was just waiting for you." She explained in a whisper. She didn't know what was going to go on with this, but she was going to make sure that Luke and she had a good time together. She looks at him, "I love you." She said unexpectedly she didn't know why she said it at that moment. But she knew that Luke was getting impatient and that she should open the door. She smiles as she opens the door and then she freezes in her tracks. Sitting on the bed, was a husky puppy. She smiles and looks at Luke, "She's so beautiful." She breathes as she walks over to her and kneels down next to the bed and starts to pet the dog. She couldn't believe this, this was what she always wanted, and now her husband had gotten her one. He truly was the man of her dreams. She looks at Luke and then notices the necklace on the bed, it was very beautiful. She picked it up and turned it over in her hand. She looks at Luke, "Thank you so much Skies." She said as she walked over to him and wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the nose.

Luke smiles and wraps his arms around his wife; he knew she was going to be happy with what he got her. He smiles and kisses her in turn on the lips. He smiles and then pulls away, "Aunt Beru is going to be making some dinner. I'm sure you're hungry." He says with a tease in his voice. He then looks at the puppy, "What are you going to name her?" He asked and he wanted to really ask if she had any names picked out for the twins. But he was sure that she didn't. She was only four months pregnant after all. He smiles and kisses her hair, "Don't worry we'll think of something." He then pulls away and walks over to the necklace and picks it up and moves over to Lily to put it on her. It looked so radiant on her. He was so happy that it looked good on her.


	4. The Warning

Chapter 4 The Warning

The next morning Lily woke up and looked around. At first she didn't remember where she was. She had forgotten that she was with Luke now. And that she was staying with him. She then looked over to her side and saw her sleeping husband, and that settled her right down. She knew that Luke was here, and that was all that mattered. Then it all started to click into place, Lily was at the homestead, with Luke and she was living there. She closes her eyes as she lets out a small chuckle, she shouldn't have freaked out like that. She shook her head and got out of bed. She had to get ready; she had promised Beru that she would help with the chores that morning. And she was really looking forward to spending some time with Luke's aunt and uncle. That was going to be some great bonding time. She hoped that she would warm up to Owen. She knew he didn't like her being there. But she was going to try and do her best to make sure that things were going to go well. And that she bonded with both of Luke's guardians. That's all she wanted, and that she wanted from life, she would get. She would make sure everyone was safe and sound. And she had a bad feeling about today. But she wasn't going to worry about that…for right now. She would have to work hard to get her mind off of it.

Luke wakes up and sees his wife standing by the fresher door. Something was bothering her. He didn't want to talk to her about it. He didn't want to push her into telling him something that she just wasn't ready to talk about. But he would make sure that she was all right. He stood up and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Hey Princess, are you alright?" He said with a kiss to the neck. He knew he could make things better for her, by just being there. But he was worried that something was going to happen today. Because just as Lily had, he had a bad feeling about today. Something was not right. He couldn't put his finger on it. But he was going to make sure that Lily was safe. She was carrying his children after all. Not that that's the only reason he wanted to protect her. He just knew that things were going to be hard for her right now. And he was going to be there for her and the babies, and there was nothing in his mind that was going to change it. He shakes his head and strokes her hair, "Don't worry things will turn out alright." He assures her.

Lily looks at Luke, how did he always know when something was bothering her. She shook her head and turned around so that she was facing him, "I don't really know what's wrong. I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong today. I can't explain it, and I can't get it to go away. I don't know." She shook her head, "We have to get ready to go and work." She said with a smile. She then looks at him and smiles again, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. And if it is, then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Don't worry about me, we'll figure this out. I promise." She said as she moved over to him and looped her arm around his, "I'm sure it will work itself out." She said with a kiss on the cheek to Luke. She then looks up and notices that they were already outside. How did he do that? One minute they were someplace and the next second they were somewhere else. She had no idea how he did that or what made him do it, but it was eerie in some way. But she was going to let it go, it wasn't time to think of that.

Luke looks at Lily and shakes his head. He wished that she would be more open with him. But if she didn't want to share what was bothering her. She didn't have to do that. He could let it go, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He didn't want to get rid of Lily by that way. He wanted to make sure that she was happy with him. And so far she was. As far as he knew. He just knew that she missed her brother. And maybe that was what was bothering her. But he wasn't going to press for information. She didn't have to tell him, and that was final. She was a big girl; she would come to him when she was ready to talk. He knew that. She loved him and he loved her, and that meant that they were great at having conversations like that. He smiles at her and then pats her hand, "Don't worry I'll keep you safe." He said, he didn't know why he said that. He didn't think they were in any kind of danger. But he wanted her to know that he was going to keep her safe, and that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to protect her from everything, and that was all right. He would take care of her when she got hurt, and there was no two ways about it.

But by the time they got to the speeder Lily whirled around, something was not right here. And she saw what it was in front of her. Jabba the Hutt was standing outside of Luke's home. He was looking for her. She knew that much. But what he wanted, she didn't know. But she was going to go and talk to him and be brave. She would get rid of this slimy hut so that she wouldn't have to talk to him anymore. She didn't like him, and she didn't want Luke to have to deal with him. He was the vilest creature that Lily had ever met. But that was all right, she was going to be able to get rid of him. She shook her head and looked at Jabba. "Jabba, it's a pleasure to see you." Of course she didn't mean that, but she didn't want him to do anything to Luke, "What can I do for you?" She asked politely. Han had taught her to talk to Jabba that way. He was a dangerous criminal, and she could end up in a lot of trouble if she crossed Jabba.

Jabba looks at Lily and shakes his head; he knew what he wanted from the girl. But unfortunately Solo had taken that away. Telling Jabba that if he laid one little finger on Lily's head, he would not smuggle for them. Even if the bounty on their heads was still in place. Jabba wasn't going to let go of his best smuggler that would be bad business. He looks at Lily and shrugs, _I think I want you to leave this place and never come back. If you do then I will ignore your brother's orders to leave you alone and take you to my palace and have a little fun with you. While this boy watched._ He said as he motions towards Luke. He was going to enjoy watching the young boy squirm watching the girl that he was dating be in the hands of Jabba. He chuckles to himself, he would have to think of some way to get around Solo for that one. Because Lily was going to tell her brother, there was no doubt about that. She was going to tell him that Jabba had threatened her. But if Solo knew what was good for him and his friends, then he would do what he told him to do. And he was not going to harm his little sister, unless she didn't head the warning. He knew that she could understand him. She had traveled with her brother after all. He smiles at her and then motions for his guards to follow him and he starts back towards his palace.

Lily looks at Luke when Jabba leaves, she was speechless. She didn't know what she was going to do about this. She couldn't just leave Luke, and she couldn't allow herself to get captured by Jabba or anyone else. What about the baby? She would have to make sure that nothing happened to the babies. She shook her head, "I don't know what we're going to do. I don't want to leave you. But I can't allow that slime ball to boss me around like that." She walks over to Luke and slides into his arms. She knew that she was going to have to get out of here, and fast. It was still the morning, so she knew that they should have easy passage to the docking bay. All they had to hope for was that Han hadn't left yet and that he would be able to take Lily with him. They had thought about Luke going with them. But that wasn't possible. Luke was needed on the farm, and Han wouldn't be able to pay Luke for his service. So Lily would once again have to leave Luke. She shook her head, of course she would be able to see him when they arrived on planet, and they would have time to spend together. But it was going to be hard on their marriage and she knew that. But things were going to get better, and she hoped that they did that soon. She shook her head and looked at Luke, "Don't worry we'll find a way to be together. Even if we have to sneak away from our families. I know I don't want to do that either. But if it becomes our only choice. Then we might have to consider it.

Luke looks at Lily and strokes her hair, while she was in his arms. He didn't know what to say to her. He wanted her to be safe but at the same time he wanted her to stay with him. But of course that wasn't possible anymore. If he wanted to keep her and the babies safe, then he was going to have to think of a way to see her when she was on planet. And there had to be some way he could go with her and her brother. He could sneak aboard the ship. Yes that's what he would do, he wasn't going to let Lily leave without him, and if Han found out, then maybe he would let him stay, he actually was pretty sure that he would be able to do that. He knew that Lily needed him at the moment, she was frightened, and she didn't know what to do. But then at the same time, if he did sneak aboard the ship with Lily. Then when his aunt and uncle found out, he might be forbidden to see Lily ever again. And that was something that he just didn't think he could bear. He shook his head, he would think of something, and that wasn't it, it wasn't going to work, and he knew it. He pulls away and looks at Lily, "Don't worry Princess, we'll think of some way for you and I to be together. If I was old enough and my aunt and uncle didn't need me, I would take you to a place far far away and then we would be able to be together.

Lily looks up at Luke and smiles; she knew that he was trying to make things better. But it wasn't that easy. She knew that things were going to be tough. Now that Jabba had forbidden her to come to the homestead. Which really upset her. But she would think of a way to be with Luke. They could meet somewhere in Mos Eisley. She knew that Han would let her go, with Chewbacca. But she didn't think that would be much of a date. And she would have to think of a way to be with Luke that was away from Han or Chewie. Not that she didn't want them around. She just wanted to be with Luke alone. And she knew that they would understand and not push her to doing it their way. She knew it would be safer if Chewie came with them, but she also knew that they wouldn't be able to sneak away to someplace where they could be together. Though Lily knew that they could do that on the _Falcon_. She knew that Han would allow Luke to come to the ship with her. Or she hoped, she hoped that Han didn't think that he was causing her trouble and decides that they couldn't be together. But oh well, she would think of something, and she would get out of this alive. She looked at Luke, "I think we should go to the ship. I don't know if Jabba will be back or not. But I don't want to be here if he decides to enforce his law. She smiles at him and kisses his chin, "We'll figure something out." She said with a smile.


	5. Ignoring the Warning

Chapter 5

Ignoring the Warning

A few months later Lily and Han land on Tatooine. Lily is six months pregnant. And she wanted to see Luke. But she didn't know if she was going to be able to see him. She couldn't raise him on the comlink. Which was weird, because he always answered the comlink. She didn't know what was going on. But she had an idea, that Owen or Jabba had told Luke that he could not contact her. She hoped that, that wasn't the case, and that the comlink was just malfunctioning. Because if that was the case. Then she would be able to go see him. She just didn't know how she was going to do that. She knew that Jabba would have people watching the place, when they landed. But Lily didn't care; she wanted to see her husband. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to tell him how much she loved and missed him. But that was impossible, she thought, there had to be some way she could go and see Luke. She knew she had a cloak here someplace, and she could just rent a speeder or something like that. But she was going to go see her husband, and there wasn't anything anyone could do to change her mind. She knew that she was taking an awful risk. But she was willing to take it. She wanted and needed to be with Luke, he couldn't miss the birth of his children. Though she reminded herself, she wasn't due for another three months.

But she knew that she was going to have to go see Luke. She wasn't going to let Jabba rule her life, even though that seemed to be the smart thing to do at this point. But Lily didn't care, she wanted to see Luke, she wanted to be with him, and she wanted to make sure that he still loved her. She hadn't talked to him in three months, and that was enough to make anyone wonder that. But she knew in her heart of hearts, that he did still love her, and that they were going to be all right. She just had to see him, and make sure that things were going well for him, and why she wasn't able to talk to him on the comlink. And why he didn't call her in the first place. But things were going to go all right, and she knew that she would be able to see Luke. She knew that neither Owen nor Han would be happy about this. Han wouldn't want her to go because he would be afraid that she would run into Jabba on the way over there. And Owen didn't want to bring trouble to his home. And Lily understood both men, but she wasn't going to give up. She was going to be Luke's wife, and she was going to be able to love him and be with him, and there were times when she thought that they were going to have a normal life. Well that seemed like it was going to be impossible. They weren't normal people.

Han was working on the _Falcon_ when Lily walked out of her room. He looks up at her and could tell that she wanted to go see Luke. And he knew that, that wasn't the best idea. He knew that if Jabba found out about them, then he was going to kill her and that was something that he didn't want her to do. But he knew that she wanted to see him. And maybe he could go to the boy and get him to come with him. He knew that Lily had not been able to raise him on the com channels, but that didn't mean anything. Luke could be just working or he wasn't able to, or whatever. But he knew that she was going to go see him, and there was no stopping her when she made up her mind. But he knew that she would be putting herself and the babies in danger. And that was something he wouldn't be able to allow. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he was going to make sure that she didn't go to that homestead. He would have to think of something. He shook his head; Lily would hate him for doing something like this. But he didn't really care, he had to make sure that she was safe, that was his top priority. He didn't want her to get into any trouble. She was his little sister, and he was going to make sure she was safe. It was an oath he had made himself take when he first saw her on Shrike's ship. He knew that she was going to be the most important person in his life. And she was, she was the one person he would do anything for.

Lily looks up when she walks into the room and sees Han working on a repair. She wanted to talk him into letting her go to Luke's. But she didn't know if she would be able to. And if she had to sneak off the ship. Then she would have to do that when Han was gone and visiting Jabba, or at night. And night didn't seem like a really smart thing to do. There were the sandpeople, and she didn't want to come across one of those in the dark. She would have to think of something. She was not going to allow herself to be sucked into this. She was going to go see Luke, and there was nothing that was going to change her mind. She knew that she would not be welcomed there, by Owen at least. He was never that warmed up to her in the first place. But she knew that Beru and Luke would do their best to make sure Lily felt at home. She was wanted there, by those two at least. And there was nothing that they could do to change her mind anyway. She wanted to be with Luke, she wanted to make sure that he was all right. And that nothing was going to happen to him. And she wanted to know that Jabba had left him alone. And if she could find this all out by calling him, she would do so. But she couldn't, so she would have to go and see Luke. She would leave as soon as she knew he was all right, and if he knew why she couldn't call him.

Luke was sitting in the kitchen of the homestead. He could sense that Lily was back on planet. Uncle Owen had forbidden him to talk to her. He had been there when Jabba came by. Luke had wished that he wasn't there. But there was nothing he could do to change that. And he would see Lily. He just had to think of a way that he would be able to get to her, and then see her and make sure she was alright. He had missed her these last few months. And he wanted to see her, be with her, and make sure that she still loved him. All the things she wanted to see, he wanted to see too. He wanted to make sure that she and the babies were staying safe. He knew Lily and he knew that sometimes she would go into the thick of things and make sure that the ones she loved was safe. But she couldn't do that anymore, not with the babies on the way. He would have to think of a way to tell her this. Maybe if he left right now, he could meet her halfway to the homestead, and then they could go out for some lunch. He wanted to talk to her, and then an idea hit him. He could go buy himself and Lily some matching comlinks, and then they would be on a secret frequency, and they would be able to talk to each other. It was worth a shot. And he was sure that she would like that. But he didn't know how much time he had and maybe he could take Lily with him, when he did this.

Lily walks out of the ship, ignoring Han's request that she stay here. She couldn't just sit around and not know how her husband was doing. She had married him to be with him forever. But now they were in a pickle, they weren't allowed to see each other, and it was all because of Jabba. Lily hated him for doing this to them. But things were going to be all right. They were going to find a way around this. She wished more then ever that Luke had come with her when they left the planet. But she also knew that his uncle would have been hard to convince that Luke was going to be all right. And that it was not that dangerous for them. But that was all in the past, now they would have to think of a way to be together now. Though Lily didn't know, she had to hurry. She had a feeling that if she didn't hurry that she wouldn't be able to get to Luke's home in time to see him. Something told her that he was getting ready to leave. And there was some things that she had to take care of. Well she better get going, or she was going to miss Luke. And well if Jabba found out about this, then they would all be in trouble. But Lily was going to make sure that things were going to be all right, and she wasn't going to allow anything to happen to either one of them, or the babies.

Luke knew that Lily would come and try to see him, and that was something he couldn't allow. He didn't want anything to happen to her or the babies. So he would have to try to get there before she left, or meet her in the middle. He wouldn't be able to deal with it, if she got caught buy Jabba. She wasn't going to be, she was going to be safe and she was going to come with him, and they were all going to be the happiest family. He shook his head, she could be so reckless, but if he was honest with himself, he was a little reckless himself. He gets into the speeder as quickly as he could and starts down towards Mos Eisley. He wanted to make sure that Lily was going to be safe, and that she wasn't going to make sure she stayed that way. He smiles when he reaches the docking bay, but there was no sign of Lily. Luke becomes worried; he had passed her on the way to the ship. He knew he had, but there had to be something he could do, there was no way going to let her get to that farm. So he rushes up to Han who was working on the ship, "Have you seen Lily?" He asked concern dripping in his voice. He wanted to make sure she didn't do what he thought she was doing.

Han looks down at Luke in mild surprise. He didn't know that he was here to see Lily, and he didn't think he could get through to her before they landed. Han shakes his head; "I haven't seen her since we landed. She went off to find you." He said with more concern, "We better go find her. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I would do. Lily is the only reason I get up in the morning." He said as he jumps down from the ship, that wasn't something he would tell anyone usually. But he was becoming to like this kid, and he knew that Lily loved him, so he was going to do his best to make sure that he knew that she was all right. "I'm going to get another speeder, you head back to your place, make sure she didn't end up there. I'm going to Jabba's, to make sure she didn't get captured." He said all of this as he started to run towards the rented speeders. He was going to find Lily. And he was going to make sure she was safe. Why she had to run off and find Luke was anyone's guess. Not something that he wanted for his little sister. He didn't want her to run off and find Luke. Because if Jabba found her and took her to his palace, he knew what would happen to her, and that wasn't something that he was going to allow. He watches as Luke speeds off towards his home and he rents a speeder as fast as he could, trying to come up with a story why he ended up at Jabba's, and then races off to find his sister.

Lily sighs as she pulls up to the homestead. She knew right when she got there, that Luke wasn't there. But she didn't know where he went, so she decided to wait here for him. She was going to see him before the trip was over, and she would make sure that he was going to be all right without her. And that was all. She hoped that things were going to be all right with both of them, and she somehow knew that. But she was worried that she would be shunned away from the house because of the trouble that she had brought here. She hoped that she didn't. Because she wanted to see Luke. She wanted to be with him. And if she was shunned from the house, well then she didn't think that she would ever see Luke again. When she was just sitting there she was also thinking about the unborn children she was putting at risk here. She didn't like that; she didn't like the fact that she was putting them in danger like this. But there was little she could do about it, she needed to make sure that Luke was with her still, and that he was happy that they were having these children. And she hoped above all hope, that Luke still loved her. She shook her head and looked up as Owen comes out of the house. She smiles politely, "Hello." She said as evenly as she could.

Owen glares at her, "You are not supposed to be here. I want you to leave right now, I don't want you here. And either does Luke, he wants you to be gone and to never come back." He hated to break the girl's heart. But he also didn't want to see Luke caught by Jabba. He looked at Lily and shook his head; he didn't have to explain anything to the young woman. And he would make sure that she was out of here, "So I want you to leave, never return. You got that?" He said as he turned around and stalked back into the house. He was going to make sure that Lily knew that she was not wanted here.


	6. Naboo

Chapter 6 Naboo

Lily looks at Owen and nods, "I'm sorry." She whispers. That was all she could say, "I promise I won't ever come back here." She then turns around and walks to her speeder and climbs in and speeds back towards the ship. She knew that Luke didn't realy want her to be gone and she knew that Owen just was trying to get rid of her. She understood why this was happening. But that didn't mean that she had to be happy about it. She would get back to the _Falcon_ and figure out some other way to be with Luke. She didn't know how it was going to work out. But she knew that if she worked hard enough on it, then she would come up with a way for her to be with her husband. She knew that he wanted to be with her too. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew. And there was a lot of things she was going to have to work on. She shakes her head when she reaches the ship and jumps out of the speeder and walks up to the cockpit, looking for her brother. He is sitting there working on something, and sitting right next to him was Luke. She smiles and rushes over to Luke and throws her arms around him, "I knew you did want to see me again." She cried into his chest as she rests her head there. There was something going on, and she didn't like the feeling she was getting from her brother or Luke. Something was happening, something horrible.

Han was the first to let Lily know what the horrible thing that was going to happen. He looks at his sister, "Sis, I'm really sorry to do this, but we're taking you away. To some place safe, that way you won't have to worry about Luke getting caught by Jabba, or you or the babies. I don't' want to do this Lils, but you left me no choice. I'm worried about you, and I don't want you to get caught by Jabba." He looks at Luke, "And I promise, we'll bring Luke to you whenever we can." HE knew that she wasn't going to buy that, she had been to his home, and Luke had told Han what would happen if Owen saw her. Luke would never be able to see her again. But that was something that they were going to work on. Luke could sneak over to Naboo. And he knew Lily was not going to be happy about this. But they had to do something. The way she was going, she would end up in Jabba's in a week. He looked at her and shakes his head, he couldn't do this to his little sister. Luke meant so much to the girl, and here he was trying to take her away from him. Well that couldn't be helped. He had promised himself when he first knew of her existence, that she was going to be under his protection for the rest of his life. There was no way he was going to let Jabba get a hold of his sister. After all of the work he had put into her not getting caught by the gangster. He didn't know what else to do, and if Lily didn't agree, which she most likely will not, well then Han would have to force her to go.

Lily looks at Han and then at Luke with tears in her eyes. She knew that Han was just doing this to keep her safe, but she didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave Luke, they would find a way to be together. She knew it, she looks at Han, "Han, you can't be serious." She said in a low voice. She didn't want to leave Luke, "No I won't do it." She said in a slightly stronger voice. But she knew that Han would not back down on this. She looks at Luke, "Please don't do this. I need him, I need to be with him. And you're taking him away from me, this is not fair!" She said, her voice rising. "Han, please, I'll do anything you ask, please let me stay with Luke." She knew that begging wasn't going to be of much use. But she wasn't going to give in without a fight. She wanted to go with Luke, she wanted to stay with him, she didn't want to leave without him. And she didn't even want to go to Naboo. She loved that planet, yes. But she didn't want to leave without Luke. She runs to him and throws her arms around him and buries her face in his chest. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew one thing, she wasn't going to give up so easily, "I'm not leaving you." She said in a slightly muffled voice. She didn't know what else to do, she knew that Luke wouldn't let her go if she told him that.

Luke looks at Han and shakes his head, he was going to have to be hard on her. Something that he hated doing. But he was going to have to do this, for her safety. He pulls away and looks at Lily, "Princess, I know you don't want to leave me, but it's the only option. If we allowed you to stay with your brother, you'll keep coming to see me at the homestead. And Lily Han's right, we can't let Jabba find you there. If he got a hold of you, I don't know what I would do. Please do this for me." He said with a slight smile on his face. He didn't like this any more then she did. But he was going to do this. He would be strong, for her fate, she was not going to Jabba's, and she was not going to be his slave, and that was the end of it. If she didn't like it, then well he would have to force her, with Han. He knew that he wanted her to stay here too. But that just wasn't possible. He looks at Han for help, "I'm really sorry Lily." He said giving her to Han. He smiles and then he was out of the ship. He hated himself for doing this. But he had to, he had to keep her safe, and the babies, well if they were found out by Jabba, then he would surely kill them. And that was something he knew that Lily would never be able to live with. And he knew that she was going to be safe on Naboo, even if she didn't want to go there. She would be happy.

Lily watches Luke go and tries to follow him, but Han had grabbed her arm and held her there, "I don't think so Lils, I'm really sorry about this." He said as he half led, half dragged her to the holding bay. She knew that they were going there because if she was locked in her room, she would find a way out of there. She had so many times before. But if Han had put her in the holding bay, then she would have less time to figure out the lock. But she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this. She had to leave Luke behind, something that she wasn't happy about. She didn't want to leave Luke, she wanted to stay with him, but pleading and all of that was useless. She wished that they would try to understand. Lily loved Luke, and she wanted to be with him. If she couldn't be with him, then she would find a way to make it work. She wasn't going to stay on Naboo, she was going to find a way off planet. She knew she would have to steal a ship. Something that she had never done. But she would have to, she would have to get back to Luke. She wasn't going to allow them to be separated for long. She hoped that Han wasn't going to stay on Naboo with her, that way she would have a better chance of getting away. She just hoped everything was going to go well.

A few hours later they arrive at Naboo. Lily knew this because she could feel the ship touch down on the turf. She was not a happy camper. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be on Tatooine with her husband. But that was unacceptable here. She was going to have to be on her guard. She was going to have to find a way to get off this rock and back to Luke. She wasn't going to allow them to take them away. She loved Luke so much, and she wanted to make sure that she was with him all the time. She didn't want him to get caught by Jabba or something. If that happened, she didn't know what she would do. She would do something to get back to him to help rescue him, but now she didn't have a ship, she didn't have the means to get off planet, so she would have to wait here until Han decided that it was alright for her to come back. She knew that she was safe here, but she didn't want to be safe. She wanted to be with Luke, and since that couldn't happen, she didn't know what she was going to do, she had to think of something, and she had to do it fast. Or after Han left, most likely after Han left, of course she could steal his ship, but then that would put them on rockier terms. She was clearly at a loss for what she could do. But there were ways she could think of to get back to Luke, and she would find them, they would have to tie her up to stop her. And even that might not hold for long.

Han walks up to the holding bay, and opens the door, "Come on Lily, we're here." He could tell that she didn't want to be here, she didn't want to stay. But she had to, she had to for her own good. He knew she wasn't going to be happy with him, but that was alright, he would figure out someway to get her back on his good side. He knew that she was really upset with him at this time. But she would get over that, and maybe someday, he could bring Luke to her, that would be the best thing. He looks at her and walks over to her and takes her by the arm, "Come on Lils." She shook her head, so he picked her up and carried her off the ship. This was not the best way. She didn't want to go, and it was hard to keep hold of her, she was struggling so much. But Han knew that this was for her own good, and she would get it in time, she would understand. But he hoped that she understood now. That he couldn't leave her here. She was in trouble, and he knew it. He was going to make sure that she stayed out of trouble. And if that meant that he had to stay with her for a few days, then so be it. But she was going to stay here in a house that he had gotten for her, and she was going to be happy. And someday he might bring Luke here.

A few hours later, Lily was alone. She didn't know what was going to happen now. But she had to get back to Tatooine, she had to get back to Luke. She had to make sure he was safe. She had been having some dreams about Luke, about him being captured by Jabba, and she couldn't allow that to happen. But Han had sealed the doors, and she couldn't get out. She wanted to so badly, and she knew that she had to, but she had no idea on how to do that. But she also had a feeling that something was going to happen, something bad. She didn't like the feeling she was getting at all. But she would have to see what it was. She stood up and started to pace the room, and then it happened. There was a loud booming sound. And then the ceiling in the room fell. It fell onto her leg, and broke it. She screamed in pain, not all about the pain in her leg, she had gone into labor.


End file.
